


Loyalty

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Hux is plotting Snoke demise but he can't do it without Ren.





	

Kylo Ren is the definition of reckless and Hux can’t stand it.

 

Hux hates him and he’s been so frustrated lately that he needs to fuck someone but it’s not easy for him to just go chat up someone and take them to bed, he doesn’t like people, doesn’t like talking to them and doesn’t like being around them, that’s why he kills so many of them. Less people for him to deal with.

 

It’s not a surprise for him that he despises Ren, the surprise is that he doesn’t want to _actually_ kill him, what he does want is to fuck him and this drives Hux mad. It’s the kind of problem that if you ignore them hard enough they’ll disappear so this is what Hux does but he knows that it’ll never work he’s too smart to believe that a problem will disappear if you ignore it.

 

The problem here is that Hux is sexually frustrated by Kylo Ren. The good thing is that it’s obvious that Ren also wants him.

 

He doesn’t know what to do about this.

 

Ren is Snoke most loyal dog, if he can turn him against Snoke then Hux will finally get what he wants, be in control of the whole operation, he’ll be on top. He’s been trying lately to be subtle, touch Ren randomly, actually look at him in the eyes instead of just ignoring him and he can see it in Ren eyes that he’s not against it.

Hux needs him and he’s going to use him.

 

“Ren” Hux says as soon as Ren answers his phone.

“Hux? What do you want?” Ren says, his voice sounds raspy.

“Did I wake you? It’s almost noon” Hux says.

“It’s none of your business. What do you want?” Ren says.

“Meet me at the Warehouse number 14 at three” Hux says and hangs up before Ren can object.

 

Ren is 15 minutes late but that isn’t a surprise, he’s never on time. Hux can hear his motorcycle, before Ren comes in the Warehouse.

 

“What’s happening? Why are we here?” Ren says, in an all-black outfit with a sour expression on his face.

 

“There’s something wrong with the stock. Do you know anything about it?” Hux says, leaning against a crate.

 

“It’s your job to make sure that everything is right. How would I know?” Ren says.

 

“You’re the one who is responsible of the men and making sure that they do everything right” Hux says.

 

“Are you saying that this is my fault?” Kylo says, his voice rising a little. Hux rolls his eyes Ren is always quick to anger.

 

“Don’t start. It could be an error or it could be that someone is stealing from us. I can’t see any error I’ve been going over it all night and there’s a problem, there’ some stocks missing and I need to know where the error is from.” Hux says.

 

“If you’re going to start pointing fingers Hux, you better have proof” Ren says, taking a menacing step towards him, his hands are fists at his sides.

 

They always fight and it’s always verbally, he never hit Hux before, and this isn’t enough for Ren to actually throw a punch. Hux has never been afraid of him and never will be. Ren could point a gun at him and threaten him and he would just look at him in the eyes knowing that Ren can pull the trigger but he won’t.

 

He knows this.

 

He finds Ren fascinating, a lost puppy that has nowhere to go, following Snoke just because he doesn’t know what else to do, he doesn’t have anyone else.

 

He’s going to turn all that desperation and devotion towards him. He needs him.

 

He wants him.

 

“Ren, listen to me. I’m not blaming you at all” Hux says, Ren looks at him suspiciously “But I can’t look the other way when there’s something obviously wrong. I need to fix this so that it doesn’t blow back in our faces. Snoke won’t be happy about that”

 

Ren sighs and runs a hand through his hair “What do you want me to do? Last time we did something together, I punched a wall and stabbed two men and you blew up a car, just because we couldn’t agree on a plan and the time before that…”

 

“Okay, I know that we don’t agree on mostly everything but when we do you know that the results are the best” Hux says.

 

“Really?” Ren says.

 

“Yes, it’s because we both let our anger get the best of us. We’re both adults we can fix this without stabbing people and blowing things up” Hux says.

 

“What if I want to blow things?” Ren says smirking.

 

Hux rolls his eyes “Then I’ll let you” he says and winks at him, Ren expression is the best thing ever, he looks so stunned.

 

Hux has never responded when Ren flirts with him, he usually ignores him.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but I like this side of you, you’re not ignoring me or insulting me which is new” Ren says.

 

“I just need this done and it’ll be faster if for once we do it together. As I said, when we work in sync together we get good results” Hux says.

 

“That was once” Ren says.

 

Hux sighs “Are you going to help or not?”

 

“I am, it’s important and we better fix this before Snoke finds anything about it” Ren says, frowning.

 

“Thank you, Ren I appreciate your help” Hux says and if he thought Ren previous expression was funny this one is even better.

 

Hux smiles at him and Ren just nods.

 

“I’m going to head off to my office, see if I can dig in more find something useful” Hux says.

 

“Okay, I’m going to hit the streets” Ren says.

 

“Good boy” Hux says and leaves the warehouse, not turning back to look at Ren’s face, he’s sure he couldn’t stop his laughter if he did.

 

He knows what Ren will find, he knows that he’s not stupid that even with all the evidence Hux is leaving behind to point the finger at one of their other associates that at the end Ren will find out that it is all Hux.

 

That he’s the one who’s orchestrating Snoke demise.

 

When he gets in the car he calls Phasma.

“Phase one is done” he says.

“Yes, sir” she says.

Hux hangs up.

 

It’s time for everything to fall into place. And it’s all in Kylo Ren hands, he can’t do it without him.

But he doesn’t know what to expect Kylo Ren is impossible to predict.

 

If he closes his eyes, he can see him pulling the trigger but when he opens them he sees Ren on his knees in front of him, offering his loyalty to him and only to him. Snoke blood still on him.

 

That’s what Hux wants to happen, he wants to rule with Ren by his side.

 

Hux sighs, his plan was to also kill Ren but he doesn’t think he’s capable of it. 

 

He needs him.

 

He wants him.

 

He’s going to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
